Mine Would Be You
by SOA loving mom
Summary: A/U Fic no Zombies. Daryl and Merle Dixon are undercover Atlanta cops who get asked to help the small town of Rome, Ga find out who is pushing meth in their streets. Their assignment leads Daryl to meet Carol. Can she help them? Can they save her? TOTAL CARYL fic, requested from the FANS OF CARYL girls!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..The Job

**Well here we go again. Gosh I have too much on my plate, but the girls in the chat room asked and I'm trying to follow through. This is an A/U story. So NO ZOMBIES, just Ed…LOL. I have some fun villains that will surprise you and lots of smut in this one. I hope you enjoy. Here we go….**

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl sat at his desk with his feet up and his head back. He had the worse hangover of his life, but that's what he got for going out with his brother and Jim the night before. He was just dozing off when his jackass brother, walked over and shoved his legs off the desk so Merle could down.

Daryl caught himself and delivered a fist into his brother's side, "Asshole!"

Merle chuckled, "Sorry sleepin' beauty but the captain wants to see us, so come on."

Daryl stood up and Merle grinned, "You're still half in the fuckin' bag ain't ya boy?"

Daryl didn't say anything he just flicked Merle off and walked toward Captain Greene's office. Daryl knocked on the door, "Come on in!"

Daryl opened the door and he and Merle slipped into the office finding a seat. His eyes on his captain, Hershel Greene had been captain of the vice division for years and everyone knew that his wife Jo was pushing for him to retire, but the old man loved his job and did it well. What Daryl liked the most about him was that ten years ago, he pulled Daryl and Merle off the streets and gave them a chance that most people would NEVER give anyone with the last name Dixon. Now Daryl and Merle were two of the most successful undercover cops in Atlanta.

Hershel opened a file on his desk, "Boys I need to send you to Rome, GA to help out the Chief of Police there. He's got one hell of a problem with meth and he can't get enough on the man they think is disturbing to put him out of business. So I need you two to go up there, get into the town and see what's what. We think the cook house for the 'Black Beauty' brand meth is being made up there."

Merle whistled, "Shit, we've been tryin' to bring down that ring for two years. Every time me and Daryl get close, we get a door slammed in our face."

Hershel nodded, "That's why I'm sending you two up there. They don't know you up there; it should be a cut and dry case. Get close to this Ed Peletier and get the dirt on him."

Daryl sat up, looking at the captain, "What kind of set up do you think he has?"

Hershel sighed, looking at his file, "From what I can tell he's a successful business owner, has an auto body shop. It makes good money, but a few years back he started investing with money that we can't seem to find a source for. Owns places all over now and we think he has the money and the meth at his house. Chief Grimes can't seem to get enough on him to go in with a search warrant."

Daryl nodded, "Just him then?"

Hershel shook his head, "No, he has a live in girlfriend. From what Grimes said they've been out there a few times, when the neighbors called the police. He seems to like to hurt the poor woman. Over the last year she's had seven broken bones and those are the ones that she goes to the hospital for."

Merle huffed, "Own damn fault! Women like that are askin' for it stayin' with assholes like that. Fuck knows our momma was one of them."

Daryl sighed, his brother had always hated that their momma was weak and never stood up to their daddy. She just left one day and never came back. Daryl didn't think she left, he thought their daddy probably hit her one too many times and had killed her, but he never shared that with Merle.

Daryl stood up, "When do we leave?"

Hershel handed them a thick envelope, "Tonight too soon?"

**-Mine B U-**

Carol cowered behind the bathroom door, pushing against it with all her strength as Ed pounded on it. "STUPID WHORE! GET OUT HERE AND DO WHAT YOU'RE GOOD FOR!"

Carol wiped at her tears, "I really don't feel well. I'm sorry."

Ed roared on the other side, "I don't give a shit, YOU'RE MINE and you best get out here and take care of me before I fucking head over to your daddy's house and slit the fucker's throat!"

Carol gasped; she had been living with Ed for two years while her daddy paid off his huge gambling debt to Ed. Her father had come home one night in tears and told her that Ed cheated in the card game. Carol's father Silas had a bad gambling habit and it finally caught up to him that night. Her father said that Ed had told him if she was 'nice' to him, he'd let her and her father work off the debt. Well Carol never thought the 'working off' would be done being his personal slave. Ed Peletier had always had a thing for her and now that he could threaten her with her father, he got everything from her that he wanted. He had told her that moving in with him would help pay off the debt faster, but here she was two years later, trapped in hell in a monster, trying to protect her daddy.

She opened the door to the bathroom and swallowed hard, "Ok, Ed. You win."

Ed smiled, pulling her to him, "Oh I always win you stupid bitch."

As he started in on her, she let her mind drift away, hoping that someone would come along and free her and her daddy from the hell they were trapped in.

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl wiped his hands and tried to focus on the car in front of him. It had been a week since they had wandered into Peletier Auto Body looking for work. Merle was smooth and Daryl doubted that Ed even knew he was being conned by a cop. Peletier so far had been gone from the place most of the week, but today he had come in and cleared everyone out of the office saying he needed to do payroll. Merle and Daryl had simply exchanged looks and went back to work.

An hour after getting there, a small framed woman with short auburn hair came into the garage holding a large bag. She shifted nervously on her feet and Daryl thought he saw some old bruising around her neck. She was hiding herself under baggy clothes and he thought she looked like she hadn't slept in days, but she was beautiful. She had a classic beauty and a sweetness that radiated off her. He stood up and nodded to her getting her attention, "Can we help ya miss?"

Carol stared at him for a minute. She was sure she'd never seen a man so handsome in all her life. He was tall, with broad shoulders. His work jumper had the sleeves cut off and his strong arm muscles bunched as he put down his wrench. She looked up at his face and felt herself blush; he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She opened her mouth, but Ed screamed at her, "DAMN WOMAN I CALLED YOUR ASS AN HOUR AGO! GET IN HERE."

Carol looked at the ground as she made her way into the office. Merle came over and nudged Daryl, "I think we found the missus. What'cha think is in that bag?"

Daryl was half in a daze, "Got no clue."

Merle snickered, "Great first break in a case and ya got fuckin' stars in your damn eyes."

Daryl's head snapped up and he looked at his brother, "Ain't no fuckin' stars! What the fuck ya talkin' about?"

Merle sighed a grin on his face, "Well ya work the missus and I'll take dickwad."

Daryl nodded, his head snapping up when he heard a heavy hand hitting skin. He went to move toward the office when Merle grabbed his arm, "Easy brother."

Daryl glared at Merle, gritting his teeth, "He's fuckin' hittin' her!"

Merle sighed, visions of his own mother and father plaguing his mind. He glared back at Daryl, "We won't let him kill her, but we need this. Work this angle, we promised the captain we'd figure this shit out. Now do your damn job, boy!"

Daryl nodded his head just as the office door opened and Carol scrambled out heading toward the back of the shop where the bathrooms were. Merle smirked, "There's your chance lover boy. I'll keep asshat busy."

Daryl wiped his hands and headed in the direction that Carol had gone. Right now he needed a distraction or he was going to fucking kill Ed Peletier, he fucking hated men that beat on women, especially ones so damn pretty.

**-Mine B U-**

Carol stared at her lip, he had busted it this time, but good. She turned around looking for paper towels, when a roll was shoved at her. Her breath caught as she stared at him, her voice shaking and quiet, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded, "Shouldn't let him hit ya."

Carol sighed, "Yeah, well I guess I just bring it out of him."

Daryl leaned against the door, running his eyes up and down her as she worked on stopping the steady flow of blood from her mouth, "Why ya with an asshole like that anyway?"

Carol turned and looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness, "Sometimes it's not about what you want, but who you love." Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Thank you for paper towels, I'm sorry to be a trouble."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumbnail, "Ain't a trouble, name's Daryl."

Carol turned holding out her hand, "I'm Carol….Ed's….Ed's I guess."

Daryl saw the fear and sadness in her eyes and he knew something was off about this whole thing. It was like the woman was dead inside. He took her hand, loving the feel of her softness against his roughness. He smiled at her softly, "It's real nice to meet ya Carol, real nice." He let his fingers caress her palm, watching as she blushed and ducked her head. "Did he want his lunch that what he got pissed about?"

Carol pulled her hand from his shrugging, "I don't know, he had it in the closet and told me to bring it. He's does that a lot."

Daryl nodded, "Ya didn't look?"

Carol stared at him, "Not if I want to walk tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Daryl, I better get back."

She walked around him and he took in a deep breath, letting her scent of violets and sweet peas wash over him. He watched her walk back into the shop and he muttered to himself, "Real nice to met ya too Carol." He was going to close this case, but he knew he would help her in the process. Daryl Dixon had never been one for falling for women, but something about the small woman made him want to.

**-Mine B U-**

Merle stood outside the shop with Ed, both men smoking. Merle grinned, "So ya should've seen this fuckin' bitch. She had tits that went on for miles and she was face down in this other bitch while I drilled her from behind. Sweetest fuckin' night of my life!"

Ed chuckled, "Shit, Merle, you and me should hang out sometime. I'm tellin' ya; shit like that needs to happen in my life."

Merle took a long drag on his cigarette, "Well ya got a missus so I figured man like ya wouldn't be into such a thing."

Ed chuckled, "What that bitch don't know won't hurt her. Ya should come out with me tonight; we'll hit some of the strip clubs over in Senoia and then maybe find us some play things for the night."

Merle's eyes got wide; this was his chance, "Sounds damn fine. I think Daryl's busy tonight anyhow, so that works just fine for me boss."

Ed smirked, "Please Merle, call me Ed, we're going to eat pussy together, we should be on a first name basis."

Merle smirked, "Sounds great Ed." Merle knew he had the big bastard he just hoped that a night away would give his brother time to get something out of the little mousy looking thing that Ed had at home. Merle snickered, to himself, maybe his brother would get laid tonight too, that right there was a funny ass thought. One way or another the Dixon brothers were going to bring this big fucknut down and bring him down hard.

**Ok, first chapter….let me know! I'm nervous, be gentle! REVIEWME! Kaye**


	2. About the Woman

Chapter 2….About the Woman

**Greetings! I hope you guys are having a great Sunday! I have posted on all the stories today I don't know how but I have! THANK YOU for all the love for this one! LOL..it's nice to see you guys are enjoying this little A/U. Well here is a little more to move us on.**

**-Mine B U-**

Carol shifted nervously on her feet as Ed got ready for his night out, "Now don't leave the house. I'll have people watching and if you do you know what will happen."

Carol nodded, "Yes Ed."

Ed huffed, "Yes Ed…is that all you ever fucking say?"

Carol didn't know what to answer; she just looked up at him, "Would you like me to do anything while you're gone?"

Ed smirked, walking toward her, his hand going to the nape of her neck, pulling her toward him, "I want you to shave that fuzz off that pussy. When I get home might want a taste of you, never know."

Carol tried not to shudder at the feel of his lips against hers; at least she was without him for the night. She was glad when he pulled away, singing to himself as he walked into the bathroom. She cringed a little, "Would it be alright for my daddy to come over tonight…for dinner?"

Carol steeled herself for the hit, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking at her, "Sure, why not. Just don't let the fucker drink anything."

Carol let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, Ed, I won't."

She left the bedroom, glad that he was leaving. One night without his greasy hands and hot breath on her body made her feel almost alive again. She knew there was a way out of this hell; she just had to find it. She just had to protect her father and herself and get them far away from Ed Peletier and his evil.

**-Mine B U-**

Merle held the phone against his ear, praying she would answer, "Hello?"

Merle smiled, "Hey sugar, ya doin' alright?"

Andrea Dixon sighed into the phone, "Jesus I was so worried, I hate that you're so far away and even the captain doesn't know what you're up too."

Merle had met Andrea while working vice; the two were undercover and had worked a number of cases together. Andrea had been a hard one to pin down, never giving him the time of day. Before her Merle never chased a woman, women chased him. But Andrea was different; there was a fire in her that he loved. He still couldn't believe she married his sorry ass, but now after two years together, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. "Well Sugar I'm takin' this asshole into Senoia to some of the clubs and I thought ya might put that little red dress on and come up. So I can pick ya up, make it look good for the asshat and get to fuck my woman hard."

Andrea purred into the phone, "You Merle Dixon are a sweet talker."

Merle chuckled, "You know I am. Now get your ass ready, I'll be waitin' for ya and I have a report to give ya for the Captain."

"I'll see you in a few hours, I can't wait."

Merle smiled, "Me neither sugar."

When he got off the phone he stared at his brother, "Andrea's fine, meetin' me up there. Ya set for tonight?"

Daryl nodded, "Been by the house, looks like he's got a few people watchin' the place. I'll slip in the back and see what I can find out."

Merle lit a cigarette, "Don't approach her unless ya think ya can get her to work with us. We don't need her spillin' and blowin' our cover."

Daryl nodded, "Yup." The night was going to be a long one, but Daryl felt like he was heading in the right direction by working the woman. Merle would have Ed gone all night and he knew that would be plenty of time to get to know the woman. He just hoped she was innocent in all this; there was something about her he couldn't help but like.

**-Mine B U-**

Carol threw together dinner, her hands shaking as she waited for her father. She hadn't seen him in so long and now he was coming to dinner. When she called him earlier he had cried on the phone, telling her over and over again how sorry he was. She had told him not to cry and that they would have all night to talk. When the knock came at the back door, she opened the door and flew into her father's arms. They both sobbed as he held her close to him, "Oh my baby, what have I done to you."

Carol pulled away wiping at her eyes, "I'm fine daddy."

Silas Jackson cupped his daughter's face, "He's been hitting you."

Carol blushed, "It's nothing, just come inside so we can visit. I'm so glad you're here daddy."

Daryl sat in the bushes listening to the conversation, now his interest was really peeked. What did the old man mean, what he had done to her? He needed to get into that house, one way or another. He saw a small basement window that was open and figured he could get in without much trouble. Shimming inside, he fell onto a work bench and caught a lose wrench before it hit the ground. He made his way to the top of the basement steps and cracked the door, sitting there listening to Carol and her father. His heart breaking as the tale was told on the other side of the door.

Silas sat down watching his daughter as she put the small pork chops on plates, "You look thin Carol Ann."

Carol tried to not look at her father, "He doesn't let me eat all the time. He uses food as a punishment, but this weekend he is gone and I plan on hiding some food away, so don't worry daddy."

Silas' eyes filled up as she sat the plates at the table, Carol sat down across from him, reaching over taking his hand, "It's fine daddy, I'm going to get us out of this."

Silas started to sob, his body shaking, slapping himself in the head, "I'M SO STUPID! My damn gamblin' problem drove your mother to her grave and now you're stuck here working off my debt to this asshole….what have I done? I should just make you run and stay and take whatever he wants to do to me! Get you free!"

Carol sighed getting up she knelt down next to her father, hugging him around the waist her head resting on his chest, "NO! You can't say that. You're all I have left daddy! But you have to promise me that this stops after this. I can't keep saving you! I love you daddy and I'll do whatever it takes, but this has to be the last time. I've already lost my house and car trying to save you from these kind of men. You just found the worse one with Ed. I'm going to find a way out and we're both going to have a life after this."

Silas cupped his daughter's face, "I love you so much baby girl, I'm so sorry."

Carol leaned into his touch, her heart breaking, "I know daddy, I know."

Daryl leaned his head back against the wall; she was there to pay off her father's debt. He felt so much rage building in his body. The old man owed Ed and Ed was using it to keep her prisoner. He was going to help her find a way out, one way or another.

**-Mine B U-**

Merle smirked when he entered the strip club. It was one that he and Andrea had used before for cases, the owner was an old friend of Captain Greene's and he was really good about letting them having free reign of the place. Merle smirked at Andrea who was sitting at the end of the bar; she was still so fucking hot to him. She smiled at him and blush knowing just what her husband was thinking.

Andrea picked up her glass and licked the edge of it, watching as Merle adjusted the front of his pants. She loved it when they played these games.

Merle felt Ed slap him on the back, "Shit look at all the pussy here tonight."

Merle laughed loudly, pulling Ed to the bar, "Told ya this was the place. Now let's get some drinks and then we'll find ya a few girls to spend the night with. Hope ya brought a lot of money with ya."

Ed snickered, "Oh hell yeah, I brought a shit ton, you said two girls and I'm fucking ready."

Merle nodded to Seth the bartender, his arm going around Ed, "My friend here is lookin' for two girls for the night, any suggestions?"

Seth smiled, "Oh I have a suggestion alright but the twins aren't cheap."

Ed sucked in a breath, "Shit, twins…Hell yeah! Sign me the fuck up!" Ed took a sip of his drink and looked at Merle, "What about you?"

Merle smirked, sipping from his glass, he openly eyefucked Andrea from across the bar, "Oh I know who I want tonight; she's gonna be all mine and I don't share."

Ed chuckled, "No problem man, I'll have my hands full I think."

Seth came back with the twins tucked under each arm, "Girls this is the gentleman I was telling you about, have fun you guys."

Ed grinned as the girls went under his arms and one of them grabbed his drink. He smiled at Merle, "Boy I like the way you work."

Merle smiled, "I'll join ya in a minute, gonna go get my date for the night."

Merle walked over and sat down next to Andrea, a smirk still on his face, "I love that fuckin' dress."

Andrea leaned into him, whispering in his ear, "I'm wearing those black lace panties you like too."

Merle groaned, "Fuck sugar, I knew I was missin' ya." He pulled her in for a long searing kiss, when he pulled back he smirked, "Ready to help me get this ass to talk?"

Andrea reached down cupping him, his cock straining against his pants, "As long as you make love to me tonight, I don't care."

Merle bit at her lips, "Oh sugar, that shit IS SO gonna happen. Come on."

Merle took her hand and led her into the private room that Ed had just disappeared into. The night was going to be one hell of a ride but at least Merle had his woman by his side, that way he could play the bad ass would be drug pusher, without having to have some other woman touching him. He knew Andrea would play along and he loved that about her.

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl hid out while Carol and her father spent time together. But when he heard the front door open and close and then the sound of her sobs. He slipped out from his hiding place and went in search for her. He found her curled up on the floor of the bathroom, her knees to her chest, crying into them.

Daryl crouched down and Carol's eyes went wide, she scooted across the floor, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Daryl held up his hand, "Sssshhh, we don't need them to hear us. Now are ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "I'm fine, Ed's not here."

Daryl sighed, shutting the bathroom door, "I know he's not here. I'm here to see ya."

Carol shook her head, "You can't be here. ED WILL KILL US BOTH!"

Daryl smirked, "I don't think so sweetheart." He pulled out his wallet, his badge flashing out, "I'm Atlanta PD, undercover. My brother and me are trying to bring down Ed. Now I know why you're here, I heard everything between you and your pa. I can help you."

Carol's mind was spinning, how could he help her? She was so far in, there was no way out. If she didn't think Ed would kill her father, she'd kill herself to get free of him, "There's no way out. He's a monster."

Daryl sighed, his hand going to her cheek, she flinched as he wiped at the tears, "I know, that's why I need your help. We need to find out who works above him, who his boss is. Do you think you can help me?"

Carol gave him a stiff nod, "If you promise to protect my daddy, he's all I got left."

Daryl gave her a soft smile, "I promise. Come on now, let's get ya to bed."

Carol let him help her off the floor and he carefully helped her to the bed. When he was sure she was lying down, he looked down at her, she really was a beautiful woman and so loyal. What she was doing for her father, was nuts, but she was all about family and he loved that. "I'm gonna look around."

Carol wiped at her face, "In the closet, behind the clothes, there's a little compartment, you push on it and it opens. I don't know what's in the bags, but maybe that will help."

Daryl walked over and opened the closet; the compartment was right where she said it was. He pushed on the door and the thing opened, a light coming on, he stared at several guns and two brown paper bags. He opened them; one was filled with cash, while the other was filled with small white yellow packets of 'Black Beauty'. Daryl sighed; pulling out his phone he took the pictures and put everything back.

He walked over to the bed, "I'm gonna look around, ya stay here, I'm not leavin' just yet."

Carol nodded, her heart beating heavy in her chest as she watched him go through Ed's dresser. Her heart felt sick when he found the leather straps he used to beat her with sometimes.

Daryl swallowed hard, he wasn't going to look at her, he held the straps and wanted to murder the fucker himself. He put them back in the dresser and kept looking. Once he had worked through the house the best he could taking pictures of anything that might help he went back into the bedroom and sat down next to the bed on the floor, leaning in close to Carol, "If we pull ya out will he have orders in place to kill your daddy?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, he will have someone kill him. He'll know I was helping you and have the orders in place."

Daryl nodded, "Well this week, we'll arrange for your daddy to get the hell out of here. Make up some shit that Ed will buy."

Carol propped up an elbow, "How?"

Daryl shook his head, "Don't worry about that now, best if ya don't know. Now get some sleep I'll keep watch over ya till the morning, Merle and me won't let anything happen to ya. Now sleep."

Carol nodded, reaching out she took his hand, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded, moving so his back was against the night stand he sat with his gun on his lap. He didn't know why he wanted to stay and be near her, but he did. He told himself that he wanted to make sure none of Ed's buddies got an idea to come in and screw with her, but he knew deep down he was already falling for the sweet woman. He just hoped he could help her get out of this hell she was trapped in.

**OK, review me!**


	3. The Goal

Chapter 3….The Goal

**Greetings all! From the A/U world! I hope you are having a great night! Here's a little more to move us along!**

**For anyone that hasn't seen it, I posted a new video of Caryl moments from the very beginning to the end. It's under Reedus Renegades on youtube and it's called Daryl and Carol: Love Letter. So check it out! **

**There are some TRIGGERS WARNINGS IN THIS ONE…Just so you know.**

**-Mine B U-**

Carol woke the next morning to find that Daryl was gone. She didn't know what she was going to do about the situation, but he said he could help her and her father, what did she have to lose at this point. Anything that helped her get out from underneath Ed.

She drug herself into the bathroom and took a hot bath, shaving as Ed had requested. She sighed when she wiped the mirror to look at herself. She had aged since all this started; she was twenty eight and working as a night shift nurse when her father made the mistake that would change her life forever. Now she looked older, her hair was even graying but Ed made her dye it to keep it the same auburn color it had been when she met him in high school.

Ed had been the star quarterback back then and Carol was the student body president. Ed had tried for four years to get her to go out with him, but she turned him down at every turn. Now she was his slave doing what he wanted and she hated herself.

She dressed and thought about the man that had watched over her the night before. She had never met someone that would do something for her, even though he didn't know her. She briefly thought to herself that it was nice to know that good people still walked the earth. She sighed heading into the kitchen; she needed to plan her day.

**-Mine B U- (TRIGGER WARNING)**

Ed came home around eleven, he walked into the house looking like a horse that was rode hard and put away wet. He eyed her standing by the kitchen sink; she was cutting up vegetables for a pot roast. It was Ed's favorite meal while he watched football and she already had an apple cobbler cooling on the counter.

Ed smirked, wrapping his arms around her; he kissed her neck, "Look at you being a good girl. Did you do what I asked?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yes Ed."

Ed smirked, "Well let's check."

Carol screamed as he pulled her long curly hair, shoving her toward the kitchen table. She felt her hip dislocate as he pushed her down chest first on the table and shoved her pants down. She didn't think, she just stared off into space, while it happened. She focused on the blue specks in the tile on the wall, thinking that they were the same blue as in Daryl's eyes. She thought about men like Daryl, ones that loved a woman, not beat them and treat them like property. She thought about what it would be like to have a man really love her; she hoped she would have that someday.

When Ed was done, he grunted at her, "Got friends coming over, make sure there's enough. I'm going to shower."

Carol moved slowly, when she stood up on her legs, her hip popped back in and she covered her mouth to hide the scream of pain. Pulling up her pants slowly, she righted her clothes and went back to making dinner, tears rolling down her face. She hoped that Ed would be too tired to touch her again that night. After she got the meal ready, she took a few aspirin and then tried to focus on her father and the promise a blue eyed man made her.

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl sat in the truck as Merle drove them to Ed's house, "So tell me again what the fuck happened last night?"

Merle groaned, "He got shit faced, started talking all kinds of shit. He slipped and said the name of his supplier was some Blake guy. Then he got it halfway up and passed out. Stupid fucker thinks that he fucked both those girls last night."

Daryl smirked, "I bet ya and Andrea took advantage."

Merle smiled wide, "Missed my woman, don't give me shit about that. You'll find one someday and be just as fuckin' pussy whipped as I am. The night was good, got his ass to ask us over today. He was talkin' about needin' two men like us to help run his shit. Just play it cool and we're in. Don't go getting' your panties in a twist about that woman. IF she's as innocent as ya say she is, we'll get her the fuck out of there."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just stared out the window. He really hated this, he knew it was going to be a rough afternoon, but if it brought down that smug bastard Ed Peletier than he was going to do whatever it took.

**-Mine B U-**

Carol cringed as soon as Martinez walked in the door. He eyed her up and down, "Well hello Mrs. Ed, lookin' good today chica."

Carol forced a smile, "Nice to see you again Cesar, can I get you a beer?"

Martinez smirked, "That'd be real nice pretty lady."

Ed growled from his chair, "Bring me one too, or did you forget to ask me?"

Carol shook her head, "No Ed, I'm sorry, I was already going to bring you one."

Ed just pointed to the kitchen, "I'll tell you when you can bring them."

Carol disappeared and Martinez handed Ed a brown paper bag, "It's all there boss."

Ed smirked, looking through the money, "I see you sold out, but you didn't ask for more. Looks like you don't get your prize."

Martinez sunk down onto the couch, "I'm trying! Jesus Christ! I'm selling as hard as I can."

Ed slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair, "Well the deal stands! Sell a hundred grand and you can have her for the night, but until then you'll just have to take your cut." Ed handed Martinez a wad of cash and smiled; "Besides I'm not done with her yet. CAROL! Get your ass in here with the beers."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Carol came in handed each man a beer, she swallowed hard, trying not to look at Martinez, "Would you like me to get that?"

Ed nodded, "Hurry up will you? I want my dinner."

Carol limped to the door, opening it; she stared wide eyed at Merle and Daryl. Merle smiled at her, "Hey sugar tits, Ed in?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, of course, come in please."

As Daryl passed her, he gave her arm a squeeze, letting her know that things were fine. Carol felt tears bite at her eyes and she pushed it back. Walking the two men into the living room. She didn't look either of them in the eye, just like Ed had always instructed her, "Can I get you two a beer?"

Merle nodded, "Thanks sugar."

Daryl just nodded, sitting down in an old chair close to Merle who was on the couch next to Martinez. Ed did introductions as Carol brought in the men's plates. Daryl wanted to shove the fat fucks fork down his throat. Daryl's head was spinning as he took the plate from her, "Thank ya." Carol nodded her head and went into the kitchen, Daryl's eyes tracked her.

Ed laughed, "So you got an eye on my prize too. Cesar has been trying to win a night with her with the longest time."

Daryl's head snapped up, "What'cha mean win a night?"

Ed smirked, "The one who sells at least a hundred grand of 'product' gets to either have their cut or her for the night."

Daryl felt sick inside, but he smirked, "Really, ya into sharin'?"

Ed shrugged, "Hell if it makes you assholes push my shit, I don't care. She's a good lay, just has to be taught her lessons."

Merle chuckled, Daryl knew he was sick over it too, but the Dixon brothers knew how to play the game, "When ya gonna let us run the 'product'? Daryl and me are ready to get out of the shit hole we's been stayin' at."

Ed gestured with his arm, "Look around boys, leather couch and chair, wide screen television. My new car, you boys stick with me and I'm have you out of that shit hole before you can blink. After the game I'll give you all the bags and when you sell out you bring me the money, payday is always Sunday night and pot roast."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Martinez laughed, "Good luck no one has ever sold out before, I just did it, but it's still not enough to get that fine ass woman in bed."

Ed grunted at Martinez, "You don't try hard enough. Now no more business talk, eat and watch the game."

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl sat on his bed at the hotel they were staying and took off his boots. The brown paper bag filled with 'Black Beauty' meth was sitting on the nightstand. He and Merle had already taken pictures and sent them to the captain. They would have the money for their 'product' by the end of the week. Daryl looked at Merle, "I want to try and give him the hundred grand."

Merle's head came up slowly, "Why?"

Daryl sighed, getting up off the bed, "I don't fuckin' know….just don't give me shit about it alright!"

Merle sighed, "Ya like her don't ya? She ain't nothin' but a means to an end, don't go fallin' for that woman. She's broken Daryl; ya see how he treats her."

Daryl paced back and forth, "I FUCKIN' KNOW ALRIGHT! I COULDN'T SAVE MOMMA! I WANT TO SAVE HER!"

Merle stood up he didn't know what to think, but he could tell seeing the woman treated like that had set something off in his brother and he knew that there would be no going back. He himself had looked at Andrea like he saw his brother look at Carol. Andrea called it 'cosmic love' or some shit, but seeing it second hand, it almost frightening, "You're NOT going to fuck her!"

Daryl growled, shoving up against his brother, "NO! AND FUCK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! She needs our help, she needs a fucking break! One night of a good sleep, that's all I'm askin'!"

Merle nodded, "Alright, I'll call the captain. I just hope we get all the fuckin' money back."

Daryl watched as his brother got on the phone. His heart was racing, he wanted to protect her, even if it was the last thing he did.

**-Mine B U-**

Ed was a happy man, the Dixon brothers had almost tripled Martinez's usual take. Daryl had been back twice to get more always handing Ed big wads of cash. So when Sunday rolled around, Daryl walked into the house and handed him another one.

Ed smiled, counting it, he pulled out Daryl's cut for the week and the man held up his hand, "Keep it, I want the prize."

Ed leaned back in his chair and looked at the youngest Dixon, "Ya sold all that for that dumb bitch?"

Daryl grunted, adjusting his crotch, "Yup, ya said if I hit hundred grand ya would let me….so I did and I want my prize, unless ya ain't a man of your word. If that's the case I'm sure me and Merle can go sell somewhere else, as ya see we know people and can move that shit. But whatever man, a lay is a lay, but I want that pretty little thang in the other room."

Ed stared at the man, he never thought any of the assholes that worked for him, would be able to sell all that. Ed thought it over, he hated, HATED the idea of the asshole having a piece of Carol. But on the other hand with all they sold this week, Blake was beside himself, telling Ed that he was in for a big bonus. Ed nodded, "Alright, twenty four hours, but ya bring her back this time tomorrow and NOT A MARK ON HER! She's mine to do that too. And no ass!"

Daryl nodded at Ed and then Merle, "Best be goin' then." Daryl stalked into the kitchen, "Come on we're leavin'."

Carol turned paled, "What? Why?"

Ed appeared at the doorway, a smug smirk on his face, "Daryl here did real good this week and earned himself a prize. I need you to go with him and do WHATEVER he says; if ya don't you'll be in for it when ya get back."

Carol gave him a nod tears welling in her eyes, she had no idea what was going on and she sick to her stomach as she grabbed her coat. Ed caught her wrist and pulled her in for a long kiss, pulling back his eyes were dark, "Remember who you belong too."

Carol nodded, "Yes Ed, of course."

Ed glared at Daryl, "Don't go getting' no ideas about love here this is a reward nothing else."

Daryl nodded, taking Carol's hand; he led her out into the cool autumn night. He had saved her for least the night; he just had to figure out how to save her completely.

**Ok, next chapter is Daryl and Carol's night alone….Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME!**


	4. One Night

Chapter 4….One Night

**Greetings! I'm posting as fast as I can today! In-between Christmas cards and laundry! I'm a beast! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. It's a fun one to write and I can't wait till I get to all the smut. But that's a ways off. Right now we settle for sweet. **

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl opened the door to the small motel room and flicked on the light. Carol stood there staring into the room, her heart beating hard in her chest. Daryl turned around and sighed, "It's not much, but it's home for now. Ya can take the bed closest to the bathroom."

Carol stepped into the room, her sweater folded over her arm, "Why? What's going on?"

Daryl sighed, "I saw a way to give ya a night off. I took it." Daryl walked over to the small dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a large tee shirt, he handed them to Carol, "Look I picked up some of that smelly shit chicks like, figured ya might want a nice hot bath. I'll order take out, Chinese alright?"

Carol nodded, taking the clothes, their hands touched; she looked into his blue eyes, "Why are you helping me?"

Daryl felt his breath catch as he stared at her, "It's the right thing to do. This way we can talk and figure some shit out and I don't have to worry about ya tonight. Now go on, take your bath. Ain't no one gonna hurt ya here."

Carol nodded heading into the bathroom. When she shut the door she saw he had laid out shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and even razors. She smiled to herself; no one had ever done something like this for her. She started the bath and filled it up with extra hot water. Ed always bitched if she used hot water, so she had gotten use to quick lukewarm ones, but tonight she was treating herself.

She got in the water almost moaning as she let her body relax for maybe the first time in three years. She listened the television turn on in the other room and she sunk into the tub further, glad to be safe at least for the night.

**-Mine B U-**

Merle came in while Carol was in the tub, he nodded to his brother, "Andrea is on her way, figured she might want another women around since she's stuck here all night."

Daryl nodded, "I was just orderin' food. How'd it go when I left?"

Merle sighed, "He's gonna beat her ass I think when she gets home. His fuckin' idea to do this and he's gonna beat her. He was pissed I could tell. He handed me and Martinez the new shipment and then kick us the fuck out. I don't know if we should let her go back."

Daryl sighed, "I was tryin' to help."

Merle patted his brother's shoulder, "I know boy, but now things are a bit more involved. I'll go outside and call the captain and see what he wants to do. We need to get a met with this Blake asshole. We need to take these people down."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah we fuckin' do. But what about her? What do we do if he beats her to death?"

Merle shook his head, "Not gonna let that happen. We'll pull her out before that. Already got her daddy in Atlanta under lock and key, cap called me on my way here. Maybe we should pull her?"

Carol stepped out of the bathroom in the boxers and tee shirt, "No, I want to help. If it brings him down, I want him PUNISHED."

Merle nodded, "Alright then. I'll make my call and ya best order some damn food, ya know my old lady can put away some food."

Daryl sighed, looking over at Carol, "You don't have to do this."

Carol folded her arms over her chest, "Yes I do, I'm tired of being scared."

**-Mine B U-**

Ed sighed as he waited for Phillip Blake to answer his phone. With the increase in the amount he needed, more product to give his guys. "Hello Ed."

Ed shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Mr. Blake, I have the money and I need more product."

"Well that's real good Ed, you've never run out this quick. Hope you have a shit load of money for me."

Ed took a sip of his beer, "Oh yes sir, I have it. When should I bring it?"

"Well come on over tonight, after nine. My daughter goes to bed then. I'll make sure to give you what you need. You've done good Ed, she'll be pleased."

Ed hated that he was really working for a gash, but there wasn't anything he could do about. The woman he had never met, but he knew men that she had made disappear. When men disappeared because Black Beauty was pissed, only pieces were found. So if she was happy, Ed was breathing, "I'm glad that she'll be pleased sir, see you tonight."

Ed hung up the phone, his hands sweaty, he usually loved Sunday nights, but tonight his only thought was of Carol under that fucking Dixon brother. He saw the way she looked at the fucker and he planned on reminding her why she was his just as soon as she got home.

**-Mine B U-**

Carol sat on the bed, watching as Merle and Andrea feed each other their food. She smiled; it was nice to see two normal people in love, "Where did you two meet?"

Andrea smiled at her, "We met on the job. I fought him for the longest time, wouldn't go out with him but he's like a bad rash, just kept turning up."

Merle snuggled into her, kissing the top of his wife's head, "Women can't resist the Dixon charm, ain't that right sugar?"

Andrea smiled, kissing him softly, "Asshole."

Merle chuckled, "I know."

Daryl tapped Carol's foot, "Eat that."

She smiled at him, slowly eating at her food. Andrea got up and got into her purse, she walked over to Carol and handed her a small switchblade knife. Carol looked at it, "What is this?"

Andrea sighed sitting down on the bed, next to Carol, "It's for protection. Put it somewhere that you know Ed won't look, but close enough that if he comes at you, you can get a hold of it. Merle seems to think you might be going back to a very pissed off Ed, so you need this."

Carol took the knife staring at it, "I don't know if I can hurt someone." She looked up at Daryl, her eyes searching his.

Daryl sat down at the foot of the bed, his hand touching her foot lightly, "Ya can and ya will if he comes at ya. Just hit him in the thigh, it won't kill him, but it will slow him down and then run."

Merle nodded, "We need to get ya to find a small book for us. Ed keeps a black book, I've seen it, it has names and addresses in it. It's his pushers and buyers, but we think it has a Blake in it. He's the head guy; we need to find this man. Once ya get that book, we're pullin' ya out. Your daddy is already in witness protection back in Atlanta, we don't have much time. Now me and Daryl will stuck close to the house and make sure we pull ya out if it gets bad, but we need that book."

Carol nodded, "I know the book, he keeps it in the wall safe. I….I will get it."

Carol knew that once Ed had sex with her, he always opened the safe and got his special medicine out. He'd get high and then go to sleep, sometimes forgetting to shut the safe. She figured she could make sure he had a good night and she'd get the book. Then she would be free. "I'll get it. I'll be fine, he can't do anything to me that he hasn't already done and if it means I can finally be free of him, then I'll do it."

Daryl squeezed her foot, "Ya will be free. Now let's get some sleep."

Carol watched as Daryl bedded down next to the bed she was in. Andrea and Merle headed to the other bed, both of them looking more exhausted than anything. Carol laid on her side, watching Daryl, her voice soft, "Thank you for this."

Daryl laid down facing her, "Get some sleep ya need it. Ain't gonna let him get to ya."

Carol closed her eyes, believing him when he said it. For the first time in a long time she had hoped that things just might be alright. She drifted off to sleep thinking about a life far away from Rome, Georgia. One where she was safe.

**-Mine B U-**

Phillip Blake shifted nervously as he knocked at the door, "Come in Phillip." Came the female voice on the other side. Phillip walked in and slowly made his way over to the large oak desk, setting the money on the desk.

The chair turned slowly and Jackie Wright smiled at him, her dark skin making her white teeth that much more frightening, "Well looks like you and your boys did good this time around."

Phillip nodded, "Yes ma'am it's all there."

Jackie nodded, looking through the stacks of money, "Did you find the item that I need yet?"

Phillip shook his head, "No, but Peletier still has the girl, so Silas isn't going anywhere. The old man's been out of town on business, so I had some of my guys toss the place."

Jackie smirked, making Phillip's blood run cold, "Well if you can't find it, we'll just take the girl. I'm sure she can motivate her father to hand over my lost property."

Phillip nodded, "Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

Jackie shook her head, "No that's all, and remember Phillip, you be a good boy. I would hate to have your daughter end up as one of my play things."

Phillip nodded, as he walked out of the room, her laughter turned his stomach. He had to find that box, if he didn't he wasn't sure if any of them would walk out alive.

**I know it's short, but I gave you the reveal of the bad woman in this one! JACKIE! I bet ya didn't see that coming! REVIEW ME!**


	5. Pain

Chapter 5….Pain

**Well here we go again. I'm working on getting everything updated, but that's a lot of stories…LOL. But I'm working on it! Here's a little something more to move us along here! Hope your day is going great! Kaye**

**-Mine B U- (TRIGGER WARNING BIG TIME)**

Carol eased into the house after Daryl dropped her off. She had her switchblade taped to her leg like Andrea had showed her. She had no idea why God saw fit to give her these people in her life, but she was glad for them. She was getting to the end of her rope thinking that death might be the only way out and Daryl Dixon and his brother came into her life. Now she was seeing a way out, seeing a way past Ed and all the hate he did. Now she saw freedom.

She set her purse on the kitchen table and hummed to herself as she opened the fridge and looked for something to make for Ed for dinner. She was just turning around when his big beefy hand connected with her face. She screamed spinning around she slammed her head against the counter as he grabbed onto her pulling her up, shoving her against the stove, his breath smelled of whiskey, "SO YA THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING SMART COMING IN HERE LIKE THIS? HUMMING, HIS SMELL ON YA? WELL MAYBE I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHO YOU BELONG TOO!"

He stepped back and undid his belt; the sound of the belt whistling through his belt loops had her cringing. She pushed him and ran for the bedroom, she knew what he liked and he liked to chase her. He followed her, getting to the bedroom door just before she slammed it shut. Ed chuckled, shoving the door open. Carol scrambled for the bathroom, but he grabbed her ankles, dragging her back toward him. He growled at her, "WHERE YOU GOING WHORE?"

Carol pushed against his chest, "NO ED, NOT LIKE THIS!"

Ed chuckled, licking the side of her face, "You're right…GET into that bathroom and wash him off ya. Then ya better get back in here for your punishment."

He pushed off her and stalked over to the bedroom door locking them both inside. She whimpered as she went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and removed the switchblade telling herself that after this she would be free, no matter what he did to her, she had to get into the safe. If she could get what was in the safe, they would be home clear; she just needed that book with the addresses in it.

She hid the switchblade and washed as fast as she could, making sure she smelled like her body wash, even though she knew she would need a second shower. She got out from the shower and headed toward the bedroom, not even bothering to dress. She laid on the bed, closing her eyes.

Ed sat on the edge of the bed, a cigarette held tight in his teeth, "Did ya like being with him? I saw the way you look at him."

Carol tried not to think of his hands roughing pulling at her as he got on top of her, her mind went elsewhere. She went to her own place, a place where blue eyes and strong arms protected her from the world. She didn't feel the hits or the pain that coursed through her body as he did his worse. She didn't care if she died, as long as she got the book, then Daryl and Merle could free her father.

When he was done, he got up and moved to the dresser, wiping her blood on a towel, "I hope we don't have to have this talk again."

Carol didn't say anything, she just laid there. She couldn't open her left eye and she wasn't sure but she thought maybe he had finally broken her deep inside. She felt a stabbing pain in her belly and knew that she was probably dying.

Ed went to the safe opening it he grabbed out what he needed then walked into the bathroom, figuring she just needed a few minutes to herself.

Carol waited till she heard him get into the shower and she moved, biting her lip to scream against the pain she made her way to the safe, grabbing the book she knew Daryl needed. Then she picked up his cell phone, dialing Daryl's number that Ed had programmed in. Daryl picked up on the first ring, "What?"

Carol held back the sob, "I got it, come when he leaves." She hung up, putting the phone back on the dresser, she knew she was going to pass out, but she moved knowing that her father's life depended on it. She moved onto the bed shoving the book under her pillow, she let the darkness take her, it was like slipping into a warm bath and she thought of her mother.

When Ed got out of the shower, he chuckled at her, he'd have to make her wash the sheets, he really did teach her one hell of a lesson, now to teach the younger Dixon boy. He whistled as he closed the safe and grabbed his cell phone. He walked out of the house heading for his car; it was a really good day after all.

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl and Merle were vibrating as they watched Ed get into his car and pull away. Merle sighed, "Ya said she didn't sound good?"

Daryl was a ball of rage and anger, "Nah, she didn't."

Daryl got out of the truck and sprinted across the street, going into the back door, he scanned the kitchen at the blood and mess on the floor. He felt sick, drawing his gun he moved down the hallway, Merle at his back. When he opened the bedroom door, he sucked in a breath, there laying on the bed was Carol, she was naked and covered in blood. He shoved his gun into the back of his pants and went to the bed, feeling for a pulse, he looked at Merle, "SHE AIN'T BREATHING!"

Daryl started CPR, while Merle called it in. Daryl breathed into her mouth, followed by pounding on her chest, "Come on woman, ain't gonna go like this, just fuckin' breath for me!"

Merle saw the book hanging out of edge of her pillow and he grabbed it, putting it in his pocket, "We got it, or she did."

Daryl didn't say anything he just focused on her, willing her to live. When the paramedics got there, he grabbed her locket and some clothes from the house, shoving them at Merle, "Follow us."

Merle nodded, "She's gonna be alright."

Daryl growled, climbing into the ambulance, "HE'S A DEAD MAN EITHER WAY."

Merle didn't say anything, he just got into the truck, he needed to talk to Andrea. After seeing Carol like that, it just brought up memories of his momma and how she died. He hoped that Daryl wouldn't suffer through losing another woman like that like; neither of them could take it.

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl sat in the waiting room. The news wasn't good, Carol had three broken ribs, one had punctured her lung, her pelvis was cracked and the doctor was worried about the swelling in her head from the blows she took. Daryl and Merle weren't sure how the hell she even got the book or called them. They had been sitting there for two hours when Captain Greene and Police Chief Grimes came in. Hershel walked up to them, "Boys, I'm sorry about the woman. How's she doing?"

Merle sighed, "Banged up really bad, she's in surgery right now; they're taking care of a rib that got lodged in her lung."

Rick Grimes sighed, "Jesus, well I picked up Ed, he's sitting smugly in a cell right now. Waiting for you boys to come down and 'talk' to him." The way he looked at them, told them that they would get some one on one time with the dirty bastard.

Hershel nodded, "You do what you have to, to get the information out of him."

Merle handed the two men the small book, "This here has all his information in it. We hope it helps."

Rick nodded, "I'm sure it will, thank you for all you've done. The meth trade in this town was killing me; I couldn't get ahead of it."

Daryl sighed, "We think there's more than just Ed, there's someone above him and above them. At least from Ed let slip. Did you tell Carol's pa what happened?"

Hershel shook his head, "No, we didn't tell him, wanted to know just how she was before I did."

Just then the doctor came out, "Detective Dixon?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, how is she?"

The doctor nodded, "She did fine, she's in recovery now, but once we get her to a room, we think she'll be fine. Just have to see what happens with the swelling."

Daryl shook his hand, "Thanks Doc, we'll be waiting around till she wakes up."

Daryl turned and looked at Rick, "Will ya hold that asshole for a bit for me?"

Rick smiled, "Of course."

**-Mine B U-**

Daryl was finally allowed in to see her. He slipped into the room, hoping against hope that she would wake up. The doctor's had said it might take a little while because of her head injuries. He opened the curtain and was shocked when her good eye was open, tears streaming down her face. Daryl went to the side of the bed, taking her hand, he gave her a soft smile, "Hey there ya alright?"

Carol hiccupped a sob, "What happened?"

Daryl brushed at her tears, "Ya got the book, Ed's goin' away for a long time, got him down at the station."

Carol shook a little and Daryl jumped up, "Ya probably need some pain meds, I'll get the nurse."

Carol moved fast, screaming out when her body fought her; she grabbed his wrist, "Please…don't leave me…."

Daryl took her hand, caressing it, "I'm not goin' anywhere woman." He leaned down kissing her forehead, "Just hold on this will all be over soon."

**-Mine B U-**

Phillip Blake stared at the pictures of Carol. There around the young woman's neck was the locket he had been searching for. He had no idea why Jackie wanted it, but he knew once he gave it to her, he would be done with this whole mess. He smiled leaning back in his chair, "Well Missy looks like I better pay you a little visit."

**Ok, that was rough but the next chapter we get rid of Ed once and for all! LOL…REVIEW ME!**


End file.
